Saving all my love for you
by Paloma Glee
Summary: Tras muchos intentos de extraer a Quinn de su pozo depresivo a raíz de su accidente, su terapeuta le aconseja buscar amigos que puedan entenderla. De esta forma su madre la lleva a un grupo de adolescentes fundado por la Iglesia donde hablan e intentan resolver sus problemas. Allí es donde conoce a Joe, quien la impulsa a recuperar todo lo que daba por perdido, incluso el amor.
1. Depresión

Saving all my love for you

Capítulo 1: Depresión

Quinn estaba oficialmente deprimida. Ni siquiera el Club Glee había logrado sacarla de ese estado. Si bien siempre había sido una chica muy fuerte, no había imaginado que algo así iba a sucederle. ¿Qué había pensado al enviar mensajes y maquillarse mientras conducía? ¿Qué tan tarde iba a llegar a la boda de su ex-novio y su ex-peor enemiga si se arreglaba luego? ¡¿QUÉ IMPORTABA AHORA QUE ESTABA EN ESA CONDENADA SILLA DE RUEDAS?! Ya nadie iba a mirarla como lo hacían antes, la superioridad que su uniforme le proporcionaba había muerto en ese accidente automovilístico.

Se sentía pequeña, indefensa y, sobre todo, patética. No podía olvidar ningún detalle de aquel día, pero a su vez no recordaba nada. Sentía el impacto, no podía quitárselo de su cabeza. Cuando cerraba los ojos podía ver ese camión acercandose hacia ella, seguido de una oscuridad que la hacía estremecer.

Su vida había cambiado por completo desde ese momento. Lo que antes la motivaba sólo lograba deprimirla más y más. Si entrar a cualquier equipo de animadoras en silla de ruedas es difícil, integrarse en el de la entrenadora Sue era imposible, lo sabía porque era inútil allí. No la culpaba a ella, sino a sí misma y se odiaba por eso.

Luego estaba el Club Glee. Aunque era injusto dejarlos con todo lo que la habían ayudado y transformado, no podía continuar allí. El hecho de ver a todos sus amigos bailar al ritmo de canciones esperanzadoras mientras ella no podía hacerlo la destruía. Sinceramente, estaba cansada de hacer buena cara para que todos piensen que era una persona valiente por atravesar una situación que no había elegido. Prefería ser considerada cobarde pero poder caminar, bailar y pertenecer a las animadoras. Sin embargo, sus compañeros no eran responsables de nada ni merecían tener que soportarla, por eso había decidido abandonar temporalmente el Club, mínimamente hasta estar preparada psicológicamente para ver como todos los demás eran felices haciendo cosas que ella simplemente no podía.

Como Quinn sentía vergüenza de sí misma y recorrer los pasillos de William McKinley sólo le recordaban todo lo que había perdido, Judy decidió recurrir a Figgins, el director. Tras una larga discusión, decidieron permitir que la alumna rinda los exámenes libres a fin de año así no tenía la obligación de concurrir a clase, lo que fue inconscientemente devastador, porque provocó mucho más encierro.

Sus días cada vez eran más aburridos y sólo salía de su casa para su turno semanal de rehabilitación. Era tan rutinario que le daba miedo, todos los miércoles a las 14:45 era arrastrada por su madre al automóvil y luego al centro dónde se atendía. Los médicos le preguntaban si sentía avances o retrocesos, lo que la hacía entristecerse muchísimo porque NO SENTÍA NADA. Luego la obligaban a hacer ejercicios que no le servían para nada. Siempre lo mismo, su madre se paraba al lado de la camilla donde ella descansaba y le movía las piernas para verificar si había recuperado la sensibilidad. Al comprobar que no había nada positivo, le flexionaba las rodillas y las volvía a estirar. No entendía en que la iban a ayudar estas idioteces, eran inútiles. Estaba realmente desesperanzada.


	2. Sueños

Saving all my love for you

Capítulo 2: Sueños

Quinn estaba cansada de no ver avances, de estar estancada en esa silla. Lo único que quería era estar en su habitación acostada, ya que una de las pocas cosas que podía hacer igual que antes de la tragedia era dormir. La diferencia era que sus sueños habían desaparecido, siendo reemplazados por horribles pesadillas.

Tenía una que era muy recurrente. Ésta comenzaba con ella en el campo de deportes completamente sola. Llevaba su uniforme rojo, su cola de caballo y sus pompones. De pronto todas sus compañeras comenzaban a llegar para el entrenamiento. Podía sentirse poderosa otra vez, al menos por un pequeñísimo segundo. La base de la pirámide se había preparado para que llegue a los cielos, pero cuando estaba allí sus piernas dejaban de responder y caía a su silla de ruedas, que aguardaba por ella al pie. Al instante todo desaparecía, quedando exclusivamente vacío a su alrededor. Sólo la envolvía la oscuridad ensordecedora, fría y aterradora. A veces podía escuchar la bocina del camión con el que había chocado, pero no pertenecía al sueño recurrente, no se presentaba en todas las ocaciones.

Ese martes había experimentado una totalmente nueva. Ella estaba sentada en su silla, inmobilizada, con todos sus seres queridos: su madre, la pequeña Beth en brazos de Puck, la entrenadora Sue, sus compañeras animadoras, Will Schuester, sus amigos de Glee. Todos estaban ahí, pero se alejaban gradualmente, algunos más que otros. Personas nuevas aparecían a la distancia, entre ellas Shelby, y su corazón se partía en dos. ¿Cómo iba a ser una potencial madre en esa silla de ruedas? ¿Cómo iba a acercarse a su hija si estaba quieta en tantos sentidos? Todos avanzaban, incluso Artie, que también estaba en esa situación, pero ella no podía hacerlo. La silla parecía estar clavada al suelo y no importaba la fuerza que hiciera, intentar levantarse era totalmente inútil. Luego de observar como todo quedaba vacío, notó que su madre había permanecido a su lado, tan estancada e inmóbil como ella.

Decidió no hablar del tema e intentar olvidarlo, pero sabía que eso no era posible.


End file.
